All in Good Time
by mcgoni67
Summary: Jane just confessed his love to Lisbon on a crowded airplane. What will happen next? I do not own anything about The Mentalist, but I sure do wish it was back on television.
1. Ch 1-- About Time

Jane and Lisbon stared into each other's eyes holding hands and not quite believing that what had just occurred between them had actually happened. The faces of both held a look of utter joy and disbelief but also one of "its about time" as well.

"Well," Jane whispered, "it is about time."

Lisbon squeezed his hands and her eyes twinkled and teared at the same time.

"Yes, it is." She sighed, her gaze cemented with his.

Detective Teresa Lisbon's lips were still tingling from the brief, but smoldering kiss the long-time friends and colleagues had just shared. Was this really happening? On one hand, Teresa felt like she had just stepped off the edge of a cliff, but on the other, she was feeling as though she had been wrapped in a warm, fuzzy blanket. She desperately wanted nothing more than to kiss the blond consultant again. Her face must have briefly revealed her somewhat sizzling thoughts because Jane's gorgeous smile lit up his delectable visage.

For his own part, Jane felt the same way and even though neither of them spoke, their eyes communicated fathoms of years and unsaid devotion to one another. Jane thought to himself if only he had been able to deal with his issues long before this he and Lisbon could have kissed and loved- No. He was not going to beat himself up. They were here now, and that was all that mattered. He had finally taken the leap and now things were quickly expediting. As he continued staring into Lisbon's emerald green eyes, it was like looking at her for the first time. He wasn't used to seeing her face filled with love for him. Consternation and frustration were the usual emotions playing out in his regard. But this look. Well, this look was entirely different and it created all kinds of emotions inside of him. He mentally pinched himself. This was really happening. His intense and emotional gaze never left hers as he gently stroked the soft skin on the back of her hands. Jane's heart belonged to her and only her. He hadn't been sure of anything after his impetuous confession on the plane, and when TSA had dragged him away, he'd been sure of even less. In fact, he'd been despondent sitting alone in the TSA query room, thinking he'd lost her forever. But then, Lisbon had walked in.

Suddenly and gratifyingly, Lisbon leaned forward and pulled him towards her. It was her turn for a leap of faith. Jane gladly acquiesced and their lips met again. Heaven. Both could feel the pull of passion in the pits of their stomachs, but with a table between them, Jane's hurt leg, and the harsh fluorescents overhead, it wasn't exactly a romantic atmosphere. Even so, they leaned into the kiss and lingered as long as possible.

Bang, bang, bang! The quiet in the TSA room was shattered as someone knocked from outside. Jane and Lisbon reluctantly ended their lip lock.

The door opened slowly, and Director Dennis Abbott poked his head around the door and then entered. Jane and Lisbon released their hands and leaned back in their chairs. They both glanced at their boss, but their eyes quickly returned to each other. Dennis Abbot cleared his throat and assessed the situation. The energy and sexual tension between his employees was palpable. He noticed their flushed cheeks, dazed eyes, and somewhat swollen lips.

"I guess we can safely say that you two...uhngghhnn... have come to... an agreement?" He cleared his throat and desperately wanted to smile and congratulate his friends but ultimately determined it to be too soon. Never in his life had he been around two people who obviously adored each other but had been so resistant to admit it. Now, looking at them, he was happy they were "getting along."

At Abbot's comment, both Jane and Lisbon blushed slightly dropping their eyes and chuckling a little.

You are correct, Dennis," answered Jane. "We are in agreement." He picked up Lisbon's hands again, his thumbs making reassuring circles on hers.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's get you out of here. Can you walk?" Abbot pointed to Jane's injured ankle.

"Oh, it's fine, just sore." Jane replied rising, but the color drained from his face quickly. Both Lisbon and Abbott jumped to his aid.

"Easy there, Cowboy..." Abbot chuckled as he grabbed one of Jane's elbows and Lisbon grabbed the other. Lisbon ducked under Jane's right arm draping it around her shoulder.

She looked at him with concern but he merely shook his head and reassured her that he would be fine after some rest and ice. She was surprised to feel his lips at her temple.

"TSA is still not very happy with you, but they've agreed to let you go as long as I am taking custody of you. I can explain more in the car." Abbot smirked and frowned at the same time.

"Really?" said Jane.

"Yes, really," sighed Abbott.

The three colleagues exited the room, Jane hobbling slowly while leaning heavily on Lisbon for support. She was happy to help out as it let her be very close to him, and she could inhale Jane's clean masculine scent while loving the feeling of him draped around her.

Dennis had a black SUV waiting and as he helped Jane into the back, Lisbon entered on the other side. She slid across the back bench seat grabbing Jane's hand, grinning and pulling it to her lips. She nestled her head against his shoulder. As Dennis started the car in the right direction, he looked back at the two detectives who both looked exhausted but happier than he ever remembered. Abbott wondered if now was the right time to tell them... No, he decided that could wait until the morning.

A few moments later the SUV pulled up in front of a Hilton Hotel nowhere near to where the Bluebird Inn had been. Jane was surprised to say the least and he questioned Abbott about their location.

"I thought it would be better for you to stay near the downtown area," said Dennis, "rather than going back out to the island and the Bluebird. We all have a flight to catch at 1:00 pm tomorrow. Rest, relax, and rejuvenate. But," and he was emphatic, "for God's sakes DON'T go anywhere, OK?"

"I'll make sure he doesn't," said Lisbon.

Abbott cleared his throat. "You will remember the colleague policy?" He looked chastised to even have to say it, but Lisbon grinned and blushed.

"Boss, I'm pretty sure Jane just wants to get some ice on his ankle, and as for me, I just need some sleep."

"Ok. The Bluebird had your things brought over and it should all be in your rooms." He handed them each a key card while Lisbon once again wrapped her arm tightly around Jane's waist and helped him enter the building.

"I'm on a different floor. Do you need any more help?" he asked.

"We can manage, Dennis." Jane murmured leaning on Lisbon. He looked asleep on his feet. "I just need some rest."

The tired couple made their way toward the elevator. Dennis followed telling them he was on floor 3. Lisbon saw that she and Jane were listed on the 8th floor.

Three hours later, Lisbon's eyes fluttered open, and for a moment she had no idea where she was. Then she remembered. She was EXACTLY where she wanted to be… in the arms of Patrick Jane, her often frustrating consultant, but also the wonderful man who had breathlessly and tearfully confessed his love to her on a packed airplane less than five hours ago. The man in question held her in a light embrace as he breathed deeply, still completely asleep. They were both fully clothed and Lisbon hadn't even taken off her shoes, but upon arriving to their rooms in the Hilton, both had realized that it was past midnight, and they had both been fully awake for over 24 hours. Even though Dennis had warned them about the FBI's fraternization policy, both realized that now that they had admitted their love, there was no way they were spending time apart. Entering Lisbon's room Jane had kissed her one more time, this one longer and more intimate than the others and holding promise for what was to come, but then they had both literally collapsed on the comfortable king size bed. They were instantaneously asleep.

Lisbon needed to use the bathroom, so carefully, without trying to disturb a softly snoring Jane, she pulled a Houdini to get out of his embrace. He looked peaceful and almost angelic in sleep. She would never understand how anyone could be so casually gorgeous. She thought she'd awakened him, but he just mumbled something (was it Lisbon?) and then turned over on his side. Stretching and yawning, she realized it was 3:30 a.m. and she stumbled to the luxurious bathroom. She used the facilities, but then gasped in horror at her reflection. Lisbon was not a vain person, but even she cared enough to want to look a certain way. Plus, now that a model-handsome man was snuggling up to her, she wanted to look her best. What stared back at her though was a still tired, nearly 40 year old woman whose long brunette locks were a sleep tangled mess. Her face still showed remnants of happy tear tracks and mussed mascara, and her lips were slightly kiss swollen and devoid of color. This would not do. She looked over her shoulder and immediately decided that the tub behind her was calling her name.

Moments later, Lisbon sank into steamy, bubbly water with a relieved sigh. The hotel had complementary bubble bath and she had poured it into the tub generously. She liked her baths hot, so the bathroom had quickly filled with steam as well. Lisbon quickly washed her hair and then lay back with a deep sigh. She could feel the day's emotions soaking away. She felt sated, relaxed and-

"The least you could have done is wait for me."

"Jane!"

Lisbon shrieked and sunk deeper into the bubbles. "Turn around!"

"Oh, Lisbon, remember….

"Don't you dare come any closer!"

"But…" he protested with a laugh.

"Jane, I'm serious, if you come any closer…

"You'll what, Lisbon?" He asked, the Jane smirk she was used to highlighting his gorgeous features.

He moved as if to step further into the room, and Lisbon shrieked again.

Throwing his hands up in the air and chuckling, Jane turned and limped back into the bedroom shutting the door behind him.

"Someday soon, Teresa!" She heard him intone from the bedroom.

She grinned. Yes, someday soon. She and Jane were together, and yes, soon they would probably share a tub together. Just the thought created a nervous tingling and desire flooded her extremities to the point that she nearly invited him back. All in good time, she whispered to herself. All in good time.


	2. Ch 2-- Not What She Thought

Lisbon eventually finished her bath and to his credit, Jane stayed respectfully absent. She suspected he'd gone back to sleep, but she wasn't entirely sure. Wrapping herself in the fluffy, white hotel bathrobe, she once again regarded her reflection. She had toweled her hair dry, and it now hung in twisting curls. Her face and skin were flushed from the steamy warmth of the bath and room. Her eyes were large and dilated, and she had a look of expectation that she rarely noticed about herself. She looked less tired than before, and even she'd say younger, but there was also something else that Theresa couldn't quite identify. She had to think for a moment, but then she realized that she looked... happy. Patrick Jane had made her happy! Imagine that, her sarcastic detective voice laughed inside her head.

She was about to step back out into the bedroom, but suddenly she couldn't breathe and realized she was having a small panic attack. She leaned her forehead against the cool bathroom door for a moment. As soon as she stepped back into the bedroom, she knew things between she and Jane were going to be forever different. It was amazing, but also downright terrifying. She closed her eyes and clenched her fists nervously. They had known each other for ten years-- as colleagues, as friends, as partners-- but not as two people in love. On one hand she wanted to stroll into that room, rip off her bathrobe and the gorgeous consultant's clothes and have her way with him. On the other hand, she wished to proceed more slowly and actually spend some time courting one another. What did Jane want? There was only one way to find out.

Gulping down what she remembered of courage, Lisbon opened the door to a dark room. Using her cell phone light, she carefully made her way back to her side of the bed. Jane was curled up on his side breathing evenly and definitely seemed to be asleep. He'd removed his jacket and vest, but otherwise was still wearing his standard consulting investigator's "uniform". She didn't want to wake him, so instead she admired his beautiful features. In repose, he looked innocent, younger and relaxed. He lay with his head pillowed on one hand and had curled his body around his other clamping it between his knees. The top three buttons of his shirt were open, and a small tuft of chest hair peaked out. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up and his blond curls were tousled from sleep. Gorgeous. She was a goner. Theresa clicked her cell phone off and slipped under the covers quietly and slowly. She turned on her side and prepared to get some rest.

"You needn't be so meek, Theresa." The timber of his voice in the same bed as she terrified and titillated her at the same time. She felt the bed move and suddenly he was spooning her from behind.

"Mmmm, you smell wonderful." He buried his nose at her neck.

She was certain she had swallowed her tongue. She couldn't breathe especially when Jane's arm snaked her waist and she felt him firm and warm behind her. She had dreamed of this so often, she just couldn't quite believe it was true.

"Just sleep, Theresa," he whispered and kissed her neck. "I just want to be close to you. We can figure everything else out later ..."

Theresa immediately relaxed and was about to respond when she sensed he had once again fallen asleep. She placed a hand over his at her waist and snuggled down herself. She was asleep quickly too.

When Theresa next opened her eyes, the warmth behind her was gone from her back but also from the bed. She worried for a brief moment but then stretched luxuriously and realized that she actually felt rested. Now, where had her "man" (that felt so weird to think of Jane that way) gone? Her ears picked up the sound of water in the shower. Aha. His turn. Theresa sat up, stretched again and took in her surroundings. Sunlight streamed in through the barely cracked curtains revealing a sumptuous room. She wished they had more time to stay and take advantage of it, but Abbott had said they needed to catch a plane at 1:00. What time was it now? She looked at her phone. 10:00 a.m. They would need to get going. She arose, tightening her robe and opened the curtains fully. The view from their 8th floor room revealed a vista of Miami skyline and in the distance she could also see the beach and ocean. It looked and felt like a glorious day. She closed her eyes and basked in the warm light for a moment.

Suddenly, a pair of masculine arms came around her waist from behind.

"Good morning."

She smiled and turned in his embrace but then gasped when she realized that all he was wearing was a towel wrapped around his waist. She placed her hands against his bare chest and fixated her eyes on his grinning face. He'd been hiding this behind his suits all these years? Lisbon had been certain Jane did not exercise, but the evidence before her spoke differently. He had a fit torso covered sparsely with light blond hair, and he even looked to be slightly tanned. Jane leaned forward and touched his lips gently to hers. Teresa smiled into it realizing that this would be the new norm.

"Good morning." She responded. "How is your ankle?" She looked downward but blushed at her mistake when her glance once more emphasized that he wore only a towel.

"Much better," he sighed. He didn't want to let her go, but he stepped back and turned back toward the bathroom. His limp was nearly imperceptible now. "Dennis texted me about an hour ago and said we need to be ready to go to the airport by 11:00. Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"Oh, good. I ordered room service before I got in the shower. It should be here in a few moments." He said this over his shoulder as he walked back into the bathroom. "I'm just going to get dressed--"

Jane stepped through the door of the bathroom, and dropped his towel flashing Lisbon briefly with his tightly tanned tush.

Lisbon turned away quickly, blushing, even though she knew that Jane had not realized her glimpse. How was she not going to jump him as soon as they got back to Austin? Actually, she chuckled to herself, would that be so bad? The more glimpses she got of his body she didn't think so at all.

"I'll be out of here in a moment, Theresa."

She gathered some clothes and toiletries from her suitcase, and her stomach growled. A knock came on the door and someone called out "Room service". Just in time.

Lisbon opened the door to the barrel of a gun.


	3. Ch 3-- A Mess

"Marcus!?" Lisbon nearly screeched throwing both her hands in the air.

"Surprised?" The man in question, a disheveled Marcus Pike, who had never had such a sinister look to him before, inquired. He lowered the gun enough to push the room service cart inside, but then pointed it at her again making Lisbon back into the room. He closed the door never lowering his gaze. "Don't worry, I paid off the delivery boy."

"Marcus, what is..."

"What is this, Theresa? What is this?" He moved towards her pushing her until her back was against the wall. "I guess I could ask you the same thing." He sneered and Lisbon could not mentally wrap her mind around this angry version of the man she'd most recently spent time with. She had planned to call him later today to explain, but apparently he'd heard about she and Jane.

"Marcus, please, you're scaring me. Please put the gun down."

He was close enough now that Theresa realized she could smell alcohol.

"Marcus, we can talk..."

"Oh, I want to do more than talk, Theresa." He was very close to her now and put his left hand to her neck pushing her back. With the hand holding the gun, he stroked the back of her cheek.

"Hey, Theresa? Is the room--"

At that moment, Jane chose to exit the bathroom oblivious to Theresa's trauma, but it was her chance to make a move. Distracted momentarily by Jane's movement into the room, Marcus relinquished the hold on her neck just enough for tough cop Theresa to grab the gun and sweep his legs with one of hers, so that the art theft cop went down hard on his backside. In the next moment, Theresa had his arm twisted behind his back while she sat on the back of his thighs.

"Jane! Get my handcuffs from my black bag!"

"Lisbon? Pike??"

"Jane!"

At the urgency in her voice, Jane did just as he was told and quickly found the cuffs. Lisbon had Pike's face pushed into the carpet and his arm twisted behind his back. For a diminutive woman, she was really strong. Quickly, Lisbon cuffed him and then dragged him upright pushing him back against the wall this time. She was flushed and spitting mad. Jane picked up the discarded gun from the ground.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Why don't you tell me, lover boy!" Marcus growled at him. "Why are you and MY girlfriend in a hotel room in bathrobes expecting room service?" Marcus seethed with contempt.

"Marcus…" Lisbon moaned. Without the gun and cuffed and leaning against the wall panting, he definitely seemed less threatening. Now, he just looked beaten. She was mortified that his pain had forced a normally gentle man to drunkenly confront her with a gun at 11:00 am in the morning. This was such a mess.

Jane, who was also a non-violent man, took a somewhat threatening step toward the former FBI agent.

"And what in God's name gives you the right to stick a gun in the face of your FORMER girlfriend's face and scare her half to death?" Even though Jane hadn't actually witnessed the event, he had quickly figured it out.

"FORMER, Former!! You pompous ass--! You..you lothario! You act like this aloof untouchable damaged museum piece, and then when your play toy is about to be taken away forever, you pull a rom com takeover and claim love? You make me sick! Theresa was mine...MINE! We had plans, we were….

"You were what, Marcus? About to drag her away to be a white picket fence stay-at-home mom? Have you met Theresa? You are milk and toast and she's a beer and wings girl. It would not have worked."

"It would…."

"It wouldn't…"

"It--"

"It--"

"ENOUGH!" The woman in question yelled. "Do you both realize I am standing right here?" She pulled Jane backwards and away from Pike and then stepped between them waving her hands in the air and shaking her head back and forth vehemently. She took a deep breath glaring at Marcus mostly but also including Jane in the look as well.

"First. Marcus." She looked at him. "I was going to call you this morning before we left at 1:00 pm. I know you probably won't believe anything I say, but I never meant to hurt you. I was considering your offer seriously, but if I was completely honest with myself...well, even though I cared deeply for you...I just had my whole heart set on another. Secondly, I am NOT an item to be owned. I am and always will be an independent person." She glanced at Jane, who for once was quiet and looking contrite. "I really am sorry for hurting you, but THIS has only reemphasized how much we would NOT have worked." A tear rolled down Theresa's cheek, and she angrily wiped it away.

Marcus had listened to what she had to say, and now he sagged against the wall just again looking defeated.

"So, it's true?" He asked meekly.

"If you mean that Jane and I are together now, then yes, it's true." She answered quietly.

"But, Theresa…"

"No, as I said, I am truly sorry, but, we are through. Thank-you for the nice time while we were dating, but if you were hoping to endear yourself then you probably shouldn't have put a gun in my face a few minutes ago."

Sarcasm dripped from Lisbon's lips as she said this last bit and if looks could kill… well, then Pike would definitely be expired. Jane tried to keep his face blank.

At that moment, a knock came at the door. It was Abbott.

"Lisbon? Jane?"

Lisbon looked between both men, but realizing this would be too hard to hide, she nodded at Jane to answer it. He stepped towards the door, briefly touching his hand to Lisbon's and then slowly opened it.

Abbott immediately took in the scene: A chastised Pike leaning hand-cuffed against the wall, Lisbon looking flushed and angry in a hotel bathrobe and Jane in a fresh suit but with wet hair and freshly shaven look. Dennis put on his stern director's voice.

"What exactly is going on here?"

"Sir…" Lisbon stammered extremely embarrassed that her boss would have to witness the mess her life had become. "It's like this…"

"Lisbon," Jane took her by the shoulders, "Let me handle this. Go finish getting ready." His calm blue eyes begged her to just go and he would take care of everything. She nodded, almost deflating from all the tension she'd been holding.

"Pike?" Dennis Abbott finally seemed to recognize the man leaning against the wall. "Oh, come on, is this really necessary?" He indicated the handcuffs.

Jane touched his arm. "Dennis. Trust me they are."

Lisbon closed the bathroom door muffling the sounds of the voices on the other side. Once she had locked the door and turned on the shower, she sat on the floor of the bathroom and buried her face in her hands. How could this have happened? She hadn't even recognized the Marcus in the other room. He was so angry and hurt. She really hadn't meant to hurt him; he had treated her well. But, he just wasn't IT. Jane WAS it and he always had been. It wasn't Marcus she thought of when she woke up, it was Jane. It wasn't Marcus whose face and body drove her to have a tingling prickling feeling all throughout her body, it was Jane. It wasn't Marcus who had broken onto an airplane and declared his love, that was Jane. And it wasn't Marcus she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, that was Jane. Oh, God, she issued a type of silent prayer. Please help me figure out this mess.


	4. Ch 4-- New Horizons

AN: So even though I've read a lot of fan fiction over the years, this writing it is a whole new thing for me. This was my first multi- chapter and I am discovering how important it is to have your plot planned out. I'm not quite sure where this is going, but thanks for reading. All of this has been inspired by all 7 seasons of The Mentalist airing on Amazon Prime right now. Reviews are really appreciated.

Lisbon only sat on the floor of the bathroom for a little while and then the pragmatist in her kicked in again. She had done nothing wrong, and after this morning's incident, she and Marcus were definitely over. She still had a hard time connecting the Marcus she thought she knew with the one who'd showed up at the door to her hotel room. Yes, definitely over. She was cautiously hopeful about a future between Jane and her, and actually when she envisioned how things might go, she was quite positive. She even got a little flushed if she thought about it too long. After dressing and putting on her makeup, she took one last look in the mirror. Her hair was cooperating this morning, and the small amount of makeup she had applied seemed to cover her tiredness, but once again she noted that look of expectation on her face. It was new. Even after all of the drama from a few minutes before, she still looked happy too. She stepped to the door and tried to hear if there were any sounds coming from the main room. She didn't hear anything.

When she stepped through the door, only Jane was present and he was sitting in a side chair bent over, elbows on his knees and head in his hands staring intently at the carpet. When he heard the door open, he looked up with a serious look on his face.

"All clear?" She asked.

Jane stood and moved toward her. "Yes, Abbott took Pike downstairs. He said he'd talk to him, find him a cab-- You didn't want to press charges, did you?"

Jane reached for her and pulled her into an embrace. She hugged him back, shaking her head no.

" Are you, OK?" He asked with concern and leaning back a little so he could see her eyes.

"I'm fine, just shaken up. I'm also mad, more than anything."

"I know, me too."

"Jane. That man was not the Marcus I knew. I don't know who that person was."

"I know, my dear. I didn't have too much interaction with him before, but even I recognize that this was a man reacting and not thinking. By the way," he smiled down at her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "you were pretty amazing with that take down."

She smirked back at him, nodding.

"I wish it hadn't gone down that way."

Jane placed two fingers under her chin and tipped her head back. "Theresa, you are the best combination of strength and sensitivity. You handled that situation in a professional manner. I'm so glad it turned out as it did."

He gently dropped his lips to hers and pulled her even tighter into his arms. Theresa kissed him back with enthusiasm, and if they hadn't needed to catch a plane shortly, then their adrenalin infused kiss would definitely have led to more. As it was, just having Jane's arms around her and his body pressed tightly to hers thrilled her more than she could ever express.

Two hours later, Jane and Lisbon sat next to each other on a plane bound for Austin. The two tired detectives dozed but held hands. Dennis Abbott sat a couple of rows behind them catching a few winks himself. The whole Marcus Pike thing had been a mess, but Dennis had helped remove him from the scene, put him in a taxi and sent him on his way. He hoped that for all of their sakes, Marcus Pike was long gone and he would just move on with his life. Dennis didn't dislike Pike, but his actions this morning, albeit out of character for the agent, still were completely wrong.

Soon, their plane began to make its descent into Austin. Jane woke up and sat up straight. Lisbon leaned against his shoulder. He looked at her in repose and was almost overwhelmed by the feelings of love he had. Memories of the last twelve years flooded his mind like water released from a dam. He grinned as he remembered the time he gave her a pony for her birthday and the time he gave her a carton of strawberries to apologize. He wondered if she ever thought back on the trust fall he'd made her do, or the time that they had both thwarted the crazy lady who had kidnapped him and chained him up in her basement. Did she think about the numerous times they had played cards betting with gummy bears or the times they'd eaten take-out together? As Jane was processing all of these memories, Theresa began to stir and in minutes the plane was on the ground.

"Hey," she whispered, yawning and squeezing his hand. "We're back?"

"Yep." He replied catching her eye and holding her gaze for a moment. His look was so full of promise that it almost made Theresa want to run for the hills. She was afraid of things being good because in her life, things being good usually meant something was right around the corner waiting to rear its ugly head. Take the Marcus Pike incident from just that morning for evidence. Faith, Theresa. You've just gotta have faith she told herself silently.

When the plane rolled to a stop, passengers nearly hurdled one another to get off the plane. Jane and Lisbon waited for a moment, but then they too grabbed their bags from the overhead bins and exited the plane.

"Glad to be back?" Dennis Abbott asked them in the terminal.

"Most definitely," said Lisbon. "I really miss my bed." At Jane's suggestive look, she blushed.

"Well, can I give you a lift?"

"No, I have my car here, but thanks"

"Ok."

"Thanks again for your help today."

"Sure, thing, Theresa." Abbott shook hands with Jane, and briefly touch Lisbon's shoulder, and then the parties separated.

About 45 minutes later Lisbon parked her car in her space at her apartment, and she was alone. She'd thought that Jane would be coming home with her, but when they got into her car at the airport, he had asked to be dropped off at his camper. She knew her look must have been shocked because Jane took her hand and immediately reassured her that he just wanted to clean up and get a fresh suit. Later, he would pick up some takeout Thai and bring it to her place.

She grabbed her bag and made her way inside. It was good to be home, but she couldn't remember ever having butterflies in her stomach as she crossed her threshold. Jane had been to her place quite a few times over the years, but generally it had been to eat and/or watch a movie. Now, well now that he'd expressed his feelings, things would be different. She wasn't some inexperienced school girl, so she could envision (much to her overall delight) how things were about to play out, but even still, her nervous energy was high.

As she unpacked and changed into yoga pants and a comfy shirt, she thought back on a few other occasions that Jane had been in her place. There had been the time he had hypnotized her to try to get her memory back. She'd been too proud to let him comfort her, but truth be told, she could have fallen into his arms and let him soothe away her distress. Later in that same instance, she and Jane had lured the devious therapist at fault to her place and Lisbon had pretended to be near suicide to get him to confess his manipulation. She had danced around her apartment in her sleep jersey feigning a drugged and influenced patient, while Jane had hidden on her stairs waiting for the right "gotcha" moment. They had pulled it off and had been quite jubilant at catching the evil man. With the adrenaline she'd had pumping through her veins that evening, she could probably have easily taken advantage of her blonde consultant. Ahh, so many memories and so many years, and soon they would move to a different level.

Suddenly, Theresa's doorbell rang. Her new future and Patrick Jane had arrived.


	5. Ch 5-- Coming Home

A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Also thanks to the reviewer who pointed out my slip up in the last chapter. It's fixed now. This will be the last chapter. It will more than likely be a tame M, but if you don't like that, don't read.

Lisbon opened the door.

Patrick Jane, in all his grey suited gloriousness, stood casually leaning against the door jam with a bag from their favorite Thai restaurant. He couldn't look more like a shiny penny if he tried. The food smelled amazing and Lisbon was hungry, but Jane's smile was delicious and what she really wanted to eat wasn't in the bag.

"Delivery, ma'am?" He drawled.

"Hey. Get in here, you. I missed you."

She pulled him through the door.

Lisbon threw her arms around Jane's neck and attacked his lips with a passion that surprised both of them. He returned her enthusiasm and at the same time put the bag of food on the counter. Oh my goodness she tasted wonderful, and he was losing his appetite for anything but her too. Lisbon pushed him to sit on one of the bar stools at her kitchen counter and her mouth never left his. Quickly she straddled his lap and Jane had a feeling their Pad Thai was going to cool before they ate. He ran his hands up inside the back of her shirt meeting cool smooth skin. She smelled like vanilla and coconut. At the same time, their lips and tongues spoke a timeless language, and Lisbon ran her fingers through his slightly damp but soft curls. Many minutes of this passed and Lisbon found herself moving and grinding against the consultant's lap. Jane dragged his lips away from hers reluctantly.

"Lisbon...Lisbon. Are you sure?... If we keep going, I'm not going to be able to stop." He was breathless, his eyes dilated and his lap burgeoning against her most intimate spaces.

"We've waited too long already," she whispered breathlessly. "I want you."

At that, he picked her up, grabbing her backside while Lisbon wrapped her legs around him, and Jane headed towards the bedroom post haste. They HAD waited too long, and the time to experience this was now.

They fell to Lisbon's bed, a tangle of arms and legs each helping the other divest their clothing. At one point, Jane couldn't seem to free Theresa from her bra and she giggled to which he silenced her with his mouth and when he finally took in the vision of her bare chest, he gasped.

"Theresa. You are sooo beautiful." He dropped a tender kiss to one rosy tipped nipple and then sucked it into his mouth making Theresa gasp and arch her back with pleasure. Her room was dim in the fading light of dusk, and she nearly preened with pleasure to have Patrick Jane suckling at her breasts. She pulled his head even closer and reached for the button of his pants.

Soon they were naked, and as Jane moved a hand to her tender center plying her folds with one and then two fingers, Theresa whispered, "I love you, Patrick."

"And I you." And in the next moment, she spread her legs open, he thrust, and two became one. She moaned and he groaned with ecstasy and sensation, and it was a moment neither would soon forget. Patrick filled places inside her she hadn't even known were empty, and for both Patrick and Theresa, it was like coming home; they were meant to be. They began to move in unison, and their rhythm got a little frantic but quickly moved to a crescendo. Lisbon cried out Patrick's name and the pressure and friction of their union helped her reach her climax right before he did. It was beautiful, and as they both came down from their high, Patrick rolled to the side closing his eyes in sated bliss. He had known that when he finally made love to Theresa that it would be special, but even he was unprepared for the intensity of the feelings he had just experienced. He rose up on one elbow and looked down at her. She blissfully lay with her eyes closed as well. He drew a finger gently across her top lip making her shiver and smile. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"That was amazing…" she whispered smiling. He continued to trace light patterns on her face with one finger.

"Yes, it was." He whispered back and kissed her ever so lightly on the lips.

"I want to stay right here forever," she said.

Plumping his pillows to recline and pulling his new lover into the crook of his arm and shoulder, Patrick smiled and put his lips to her hair.

"Me, too, my darling. Me, too."

They lay in silence for a while enjoying the afterglow of their lovemaking, twining and untwining their fingers. It truly was blissful. No words needed to be said and both were happy to rest and occasionally touch or tickle one another very lightly.

Finally, she drew a finger down his chest and said in her best stern cop teasing voice, "Now, Mr. Jane, I thought you had brought me some take-out?"

"Yes?"

"Well, I haven't seen it yet, so I think you should be punished for not providing sustenance."

"Oh you do, do you?

"Well, not before I have you again as an appetizer. He rolled toward her running a hand down her hip.

"We can eat our takeout later, my love, all in good time."


End file.
